


Can you keep a secret?

by TrashficParlour



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: "Can you keep a secret?" Rich asked, sitting crosslegged on his bed. Jenna looked up from her phone, eyeing him confused. "Rich we're dating. Of course I can."





	Can you keep a secret?

"Can you keep a secret?" Rich asked, sitting crosslegged on his bed. Jenna looked up from her phone, eyeing him confused. "Rich we're dating. Of course I can." As much as she loved to gossip, this was her boyfriend. She wouldn't dare tell a soul. Rich nodded, thinking of how to start this conversation. He pushed his math book aside to lay flat on his stomach, lost in thought. "Okay, cool." "Is there... more? Or was that the revelation?" Jenna asked, an eyebrow raised. She sat on the ground, resting against the bed. She'd finished her homework some time ago, now mindlessly playing some game on her phone. "No, there's more, just give me a minute."

Rich's thoughts kept wandering back and forth. He could see the textbook from the corner of his eye and angrily pushed it away. It was interfering with his thinking. "Stupid math," he grumbled, before sighing. "You need help, sugar?" Jenna asked him, already in the midst of getting up. She was acceptable in math. A solid C was good enough in her eyes, and it was definitely better than Rich's D-. "Maybe. But that's unimportant. I wanted to tell you a secret." Jenna eyed him expectantly, waiting for something groundbreaking or earth shattering. "Secret: I love you," Rich smirked before laughing. Jenna couldn't help but laugh as well, pressing a kiss to Rich's cheek. "That's no secret, but sure. My lips are sealed." She made a zipper motion, breaking into a fit of giggles. Rich smiled, sincere. He was in love.


End file.
